Una noche en la playa
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Sólo otra historia de Roy y Jason siendo tarados juntos... [JasonTodd/RoyHarper]


Jason inhaló hondo, llenando sus pulmones de la exquisita brisa marina. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el cielo nocturno, totalmente despejado y estrellado.

Estaba recostado en la orilla, disfrutando la sensación de la arena húmeda debajo de su cuerpo, y con las manos jugaba a los costados, enterrándolas y desenterrándolas en la arena, sintiendo cómo cambiaba la temperatura a medida que llegaba más profundo. Y pensó en lo mucho que disfrutaba de esa sensación, de esa libertad, de esa calma...

Pero claro, también estaba resignado a convivir con alguien que era lo contrario a calma... Roy Harper.

Una explosión iluminó el cielo frente a sus ojos, haciéndolo incorporarse rápidamente, completamente encandilado.

 **-¡** **Roooooooooy** **! -** gritó, fregándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano, comenzando a asustarse.

Escuchó la risa de Roy a sus espaldas, en el momento en que sintió su mano sobre su hombro.

 **-** **Jaybird** **, ¿viste eso? -** dijo, mientras se sentaba a su lado. **-¡Esta vez si me funcionó!**

 **-¿Tú crees? -** volteó hacia donde él pensaba que podía estar el ingrato de su amigo.

 **-Ay, no.** **Jason** **, lo lamento. -** acercó sus manos a las de Jason, y le destapó los ojos lentamente.

 **-Sólo dime qué tan mal está. -** abrió los ojos poco a poco, pero seguía viendo luces por doquier. Sus manos seguían entre las de Roy, pero no quiso mencionarlo.

 **-Nada mal, la verdad. ¿Tus ojos siempre fueron totalmente blancos, cierto? -** antes de que Jason se pusiera a golpearlo, volvió a hablar. **-Es broma! Es una jodida broma!**

Su risa logró que Jason también riera, a pesar de la situación en la que estaba.

 **-Debiste ver tu cara. -** dijo Roy, aún riendo.

 **-Por tu culpa tal vez no vuelva a ver nunca más una cara.**

Roy soltó sus manos, y Jason sintió la arena fría otra vez en contacto con sus dedos, sólo que esta vez se sentía diferente... Ya no era una sensación agradable, en comparación con el calor que desprendían las manos de Roy.

 **-No seas dramático. ¿Nunca te apuntaste una linterna directo al ojo cuando eras niño? -** preguntó.

 **-¿Qué clase de niño hace eso? -** preguntó Jason, tanteando la arena despacio, de forma casi inconsciente.

Los dedos de Roy se entrelazaron con los suyos y, cuando habló, Jason pudo sentir su respiración chocar contra sus labios.

 **-Sólo yo, supongo. -** susurró.

Jason sintió que sus sentidos estaban más sensibles que antes, tal vez eso pasaba cuando se perdía uno de ellos; los otros se agudizaban.

Bueno, a algo quería echarle la culpa en ese momento. Aunque la verdad era que el simple contacto de sus manos y su respiración tan próxima, tan impregnada de alcohol, era lo que habían logrado estimularlo tanto.

No se lo pensó dos veces. Puso su mano en su nuca y lo acercó, mientras Roy lo empujaba una vez más contra la arena, besándolo con ansias.

Jason no quería recordar con lujo de detalles lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Cabía destacar, eso si, que no se arrepentía de nada, y que con gusto lo volvería a repetir. Con algunas excepciones, claro. Por ejemplo, la siguiente vez esperaba poder ver lo que hacía, ya que durante la noche no logró ver nada aparte de las luces que seguían nublando su vista.

Y a petición de ambos, en especial de Roy, acordaron que _nunca más_ se hacía _eso_ en la playa.

Con esto aclarado, y sin entrar en detalles, lo lógico sería retomar la historia por la mañana, con el romántico despertar...

Jason se levantó tosiendo y escupiendo agua de mar, mientras se daba cuenta de que su vista había vuelto, al ver a Roy totalmente empapado y muerto de risa, tomándolo de la mano y ayudándole a levantarse.

Jason, al estar sin ver durante tantas horas, y al desearlo con tanto anhelo durante toda la noche, sintió ese momento en cámara lenta.

Roy levantándose de la orilla mientras la ola que los había cubierto se recogía a sus pies, con el cabello rojizo empapado y estilando, con el hermoso brillo en sus ojos verdes y la encantadora sonrisa en el rostro, con los rayos del sol cruzándose frente a ellos, mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

 **-¿Nos dormimos aquí mismo? -** preguntó Roy de forma capciosa, divertido con la situación. **-Esto es de lo más incómodo, Jaybird.**

Al decir esto, comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

 **-Espera, ¿qué haces? -** preguntó.

 **-¿De verdad quieres que te diga hasta dónde tengo arena? -** y al decir esto no esperó respuesta y simplemente corrió desnudo hasta el mar, perdiéndose debajo de una ola y saliendo otra vez cuando la ola reventó.

Jason se rió, y sintió que nunca en su vida había estado tan feliz como en ese momento, y que de seguro no volvería a estarlo. Y dejando este pensamiento de lado, se quitó la ropa y se metió a nadar con él.

* * *

 _ **15/07/16**_

 _ **Santiago de Chile**_


End file.
